Bubbles
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Semi Historical/ Gelembung - gelembung yang lemah, gelembung yang pecah. Namun terselip harapan disana, saat gelembung itu terbang tinggi menuju cakrawala./ DenNor :)) /mind to RnR? :D


_Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Fanfic © Zee_

 _Saya tidak mengambil apa pun saat menulis , hanya sebuah kesenang saja :D_

 _Warning : Semi Historical, Typho yang bertebaran, OOC sedikit, GJ, abal, dsb. :v_

 _._

 _Summary : Gelembung - gelembung yang lemah, gelembung yang pecah. Namun terselip harapan disana, saat gelembung itu terbang tinggi menuju cakrawala._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selamat menikmati :)_

 _._

 _._

Plup...

Plup...

Plup...

.

1...

2...

3...

Gelembung - gelembung bening itu pecah. Satu demi satu , kala jemari - jemari itu menyentuh permukaan gelembung. Gelembung yang lain masih menari diudara. Pergi menjauh tertiup angin , menjauh pergi. Di atas padang rumput dengan aroma embun pagi yang masih menempel disana, berjongkok dengan lengan yang masih memegang botol berisi cairan busa. Cairan permulaan gelembung tercipta. Rumput disekitar mulai menari kala angin mulai berdesir. Sekelompok bunga mungil berbagai warna berada disana, sedikit terpencar satu dengan yang lain. Dan kini ia mulai menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk diatas rerumputan, membuat pakaian yang ia gunakan sedikit basah, tak semua hanya bagian tertentu saja, basah karena embun pagi. Beberapa burung berkicau riang, seolah tengah berbicara tentang sesuatu yang membahagian. Seekor burung melintas dihadapannya terbang, melayang dengan begitu lepas, seolah ia benar - benar bebas. Kepakan sayap seolah tengah mengejeknya, mengejek kala ia memang tak bebas. Sekali lagi ia mulai meniup kembali, menciptakan gelembung - gelembung transparan disekitar. Manik kristal birunya memandang gelembung itu satu demi satu dengan seksama, seakan hidupnya bagaikan gelembung, gelembung sabun.

Plup...

Kembali ia letuskan gelembungnya. Gelembung itu seolah tak berdaya saat ia menghilang, seolah begitu mudah dihilangkan, karena gelembung itu lemah. Seharusnya ia masih bertahan, bertahan menjadi seorang perinsanan dari sebuah negri namun ia sama seperti gelembung yang dengan mudah haknya menghilang, karena ia sedikit lemah. Namun ia masih menyangkal jika ia lemah, ia tak lemah namun hanya belum dapat berdiri kembali, hanya itu ia rasa. Lihatlah kini, hidupnya yang seakan terbelenggu oleh sesuatu, haknya hampir hilang. Namun ia masih dapat berdiri bukan , ia masih dapat melihat surya pagi.

Tatapannya mulai menengadah keudara , menatap awan yang kini tengah membumbung tinggi menggapai cakrawala. Begitu putih selayaknya butiran salju dan nampak lembut selayaknya kapas. Mungkin saja ia akan merasa begitu nyaman saat memposisikan tubuhnya tidur diatas awan begitu lembut bukan, namun itu hanya sebuah uap air semata. Yang suatu waktu mungkin tak berbentuk sedemikian rupa. Sebebas apapun sesuatu, suatu waktu juga akan hancur lagipula ini kehidupan, pikirnya demikian.

Surai pirangnya melambai diudara, membuatnya sedikit berantakan. Namun ia tak peduli asalkan bukan hidupnyalah yang berantakan. Ia sedikit merapikan rambutnya, guna tak menghalangi pandangannya. Gelembung - gelembung yang telah ia buat sudah tiada, antara telah pergi menjauh atau pun telah pecah diudara.

"Ternyata kau disini Nor." ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan menemukan sang pemilik suara yang tengah berdiri disampingnya, dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit dan menunjukkan senyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan gigi - giginya yang terausun rapih. Namun dirinya hanya terdiam.

"Hey rambutmu berantakan." lagi - lagi dirinya hanya terdiam kala jemari - jemari kokoh itu menyentuh helaian emas miliknya.

"Nah... Bagini lebih rapih." kristal biru milik pemuda ceria itu menyipit kembali, kala ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang sepertinya menarik. Helaian pirang tak lagi betantakan seperti sedia kala saat sebuah jepit terselip disana, membuatnya semakin mempesona pandang. Jepit itu sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan, sebuah jepit yang hampir serupa bentuk dengan lambang negara keduanya.

"Kau membuat gelembung." antara mengucap kata biasa atau pun bertanya ucapan tersebut sedikit ambigu memang untuk didengar telinga. Perinsanan Denmark itu mulai memetik beberapa bunga. Merangkainya menjadi suatu kesatuan dengan sedikit asal - asalan. Tangannya memang kurang cocok untuk urusan merangkai bunga, namun pemuda teraebut tetap membuat sebuah kerangka berbentuk mahkota, _Flower crown._

Pemuda perinsanan Norway itu sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang pemuda disampingnya itu lakukan. Menyipitkan kristal birunya dan memamerkan senyuman miliknya. Lantas kini mahkota bunga itu telah berada di kepala pemuda pendiam itu. Perinsanan Denmark itu menarik lengan pemuda dihadapannya tersebut secara tiba - tiba seolah mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama. Genggaman tangan kokoh yang begitu pas untuk mengunci pergelangan tangannya. Hangat, itu yang pemuda berparas ayu itu pikirkan. Ia tahu jika kini hidupnya tak sebebas dulu. Untuk sejenak saja biarkan ia tertawa, bersantai terlabih dahulu. Sebelum belenggu itu mengikatnya lebih erat. Sebuah belenggu yang membuat mereka berdua terikat menjadi satu.

"Hei... Nor... Lihat, ada gelembungmu yang belum pecah." Perinsanan dari _Kingdom of Norway_ itu hanya terdiam menyaksikan apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan. Meniupnya dengan sedikit kencang tak takut bila gelembung itu akan meletus pecah, seolah memberinya semangat untuk terbang tinggi. Membumbung tinggi menuju cakrawala.

Seorang perinsanan _Kingdom of Denmark_ yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman yang begitu tulus, dan ia hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis khas miliknya. Gelembung itu tak kunjung pecah , ia membumbung tinggi bersama sebuah harapan yang terselip disana. Sebuah harapan tetang kebebasan kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin :)

.

.

 _A/N :_

.

Hai... Bersama Zee disini :)) . Nah saya terispirasi buat fanfic ini pas nemu gambar seorang cewek main gelembung :v jujur cewek tersebut malah terkesan mirip Norway X"D . Cantik banget malah :""" saya sedikit ngiri :v#avaikan.

Denmark - Norway : Pernah bersatu ditahun 1814 setelah Kalmar union runtuh :v . terus saya bikin fic ini sambil berimajinasi dikit :v . jadi maaf banget jika ada kesalahan eheheh :v


End file.
